


Darling

by win_exe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy In Love, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter In Love, Implied Switching, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Snowballing, Wandless Magic, its actually soft i promise, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_exe/pseuds/win_exe
Summary: The way his body is just laid out, free for Draco’s wandering eyes to take in all he wants — it almost doesn’t feel fair, just because of how gorgeous the man looks when he isn’t even trying. The tan skin, muscles lax under his touch but still prominent, the line of dark hair leading down where the thin sheet is still covering Harry’s modesty; he’s so easy to look at that Draco’s thankful that he is always the first to wake up in the mornings.OR: Draco is whipped for Harry and can't keep his hands to himself — Harry doesn't want him to, anyways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 376





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my very first harry potter work ! i was struck with inspiration and ended up writing this on a whim. it isn't the fandom i usually post in, so i went and made a whole new account just to share with fellow drarry enthusiasts ~ all characters belong to JK Rowling, I am just using them to give them some happiness.

Harry sleeps on his back, arms lazily splayed over his head and thrown atop the pillow near the curls that have gotten even more untamed in his sleep — it’s often how Draco finds him; in the low light of morning sun peaking in just barely through the window across their bed. For a moment, he stops and just looks, free of shame because Harry can’t quirk an eyebrow up at him and ask him if he’d like to take a picture instead. He can’t hear the other’s snark, see his smirk pull at the corner of his lips, and while he loves all parts of Harry, even the cocky parts, he quite enjoys just watching him rest.  
  
His hair is an absolute mess, and Draco’s fingers itch to card through the tangled curls over his forehead, but he doesn’t. Instead, his eyes drop lower, to Harry’s bare chest moving so softly and calmly — he does reach out and place his hand over his heart, then. Just a gentle touch, letting the thump of his heart press right into his palm.  
  
Draco drags his hand a bit, lifting up so it’s just his fingertips pressing against Harry's chest, his pointer finger swirling around a dark nipple, watching it perk under the faint touch. He smiles, trailing his fingers over to the other and repeating the action — in sleep, Harry arches a bit into the touch, shoulder blades pressing harder into the bed. He’ll wake soon, ever the light sleeper, but Draco loves having him so sweet and pliant and nude in his bed, he can’t ever help himself.  
  
Dipping lower once more, his fingernails press lightly into the thatch of hair over Harry’s chest, scratching gently before embarking lower, palm over the toned muscles of his stomach. He’s still breathing evenly, raising Draco’s hand slightly with each inhale.  
  
The way his body is just laid out, free for Draco’s wandering eyes to take in all he wants — it almost doesn’t feel fair, just because of how gorgeous the man looks when he isn’t even trying. The tan skin, muscles lax under his touch but still prominent, the line of dark hair leading down where the thin sheet is still covering Harry’s modesty; he’s so easy to look at that Draco’s thankful that he is always the first to wake up in the mornings.  
  
He follows the line of hair with a gentle press of fingertips, hand slipping under the sheet that had been hastily thrown over the both of them before passing out the previous night. He’d barely managed a cleaning charm before his eyes were slipping closed, legs tangled with Harry's, thoroughly worn out.  
  
Draco’s fingernails scratch lightly at the hair under the sheet, pausing for only a moment before moving lower, ignoring Harry’s morning erection — that may have more to do with Draco teasing him in his sleep than just regular morning erections; at least that’s what Draco tells himself — and presses his fingers to Harry’s balls. The touch is light and gentle, rolling between his fingers while he watches Harry arch once more, this time his hips rising into a sleepy roll that does no more than press his cock to the sheet, tenting it in a way that endears Draco more than it should.  
  
“Mm,” comes from somewhere deep in Harry’s throat, and his eyes flutter beneath his lids. Hips roll up once more, but his eyes stay firmly closed while Draco dips lower, wandlessly conjuring lube with a soft spoken word so he can press even lower, grinning when Harry tries to spread his legs — even in a restless sleep opening up for Draco.  
  
“Darling,” Draco coos, pointer finger slipping between Harry’s crease and petting damply against his rim. He’s still a bit swollen and likely as tender as Draco currently feels, considering how long the previous night had went on. After spending the days leading up to the weekend apart, they'd been a bit starved for each other and spent most of the night wrapped up together, dozing in and out of sleep in between orgasms.  
  
Harry stirs a bit, and though he keeps his eyes closed, Draco knows he’s fully awake now. His breathing is a bit heavier, giving him away easily, but he’s also rocking up into the drag of the sheet against the tip of his cock, chasing pleasure and looking sinful whilst doing it.  
  
“Harry, I know you’re awake,” Draco murmurs, head propped up on his free hand, grinning down at his boy, watching him try and be sneaky — as if Draco would dare stop touching him now, awake or no.  
  
“M’not,” Harry groans, inhaling sharply when Draco pushes his finger inside his hole. His chin tips up towards the ceiling and he swallows, Draco’s eyes following the movement. “Okay, m’a little awake.”  
  
“Were you planning on feigning sleep the whole time?” Draco asks, voice low so as to not disturb the atmosphere of the room, “just ready to let me have my way, hm?”  
  
“You know I wouldn’t be able to keep quiet,” Harry smirks now, eyes still fluttering behind soft lids, “but I _would_ like you to have your way.”  
  
He’s right — Harry isn’t one for hiding the way he feels pleasure, no matter the position he’s in. A rumble of a groan slips from his parted lips now, as Draco pulls out just to add a second finger, rubbing inside of him in a way he knows Harry likes. His hips press down into the feeling, and Draco grins at the wet patch forming on the sheet from Harry’s cock leaking.  
  
“You got fucked all night, but here you are spreading your legs for me again,” Draco coos, leaning in to drop a kiss to the corner of Harry’s parted lips, “perhaps I should just lay you back and sit on your cock instead—”  
  
“There’s time for both,” Harry’s voice cracks, hips moving uncoordinated and sweet as he tries to make himself feel good with just two of Draco’s fingers in his ass, “Draco, love—”  
  
“We’ve got lunch with the Weasley’s this afternoon,” Draco reminds him, looking over his shoulder to the clock, “we’re meant to leave in an hour and a half — thank yourself for that.”  
  
“Fuck,” Harry’s lips form a pout now, eyebrows pinching in what could be annoyance or pleasure, or maybe a bit of both, all things considered.  
  
“I could get you off like this,” Draco offers, watching Harry’s eyes open for the first time this morning — he knows the poor thing can’t see well without his glasses, but he looks wide-eyed towards Draco, pupils dark and covering almost all of the green he loves so dearly, “just take my fingers how you like, come all over yourself? Hm?”  
  
“But,” Harry’s voice breaks on a whimper when Draco moves his wrist in more of a thrust than a rub, and he has to repress a smirk at Harry’s responsiveness, “but—”  
  
“But you want cock, I know,” Draco cuts him off, silencing him with a quick kiss to his lips, jaw slack under the touch, “we can’t always get what we want, can we, Harry?”  
  
“No,” he whines, jaw dropping further and eyes slipping closed again, “s’good— Draco, please—”  
  
“Begging like always,” Draco tsks, feeling his cock throb where it’s pressed against Harry’s outer thigh. He rolls his hips into the tight muscle there, making sure Harry feels the drag of his arousal fully, “feel how hard I am, darling? Wanna fuck you so bad, m’aching for it.”  
  
 _“Please,”_ Harry gasps, and his cock twitches hard enough for Draco to notice it from under the sheet, now very damp from Harry’s precome, “you can have me — take me as hard as you like, _fuck,_ m’so—”  
  
“My sweet, greedy boy,” Draco chuckles, watching the flush spreading from Harry’s cheeks down his neck and chest, “I’d like to watch you come like this, I think.”  
  
“But— but your cock,” he pants, legs spreading so wide that one of his knees peeks out from beneath the sheet, rocking down into Draco’s hand.  
  
“Haven’t you had your fill?” Draco taunts, rolling his hips into Harry’s thigh once more, “I was inside you for hours last night — we fucked each other full, didn’t we?”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry pants, looking gone — lost in his pleasure, likely thinking about the night before, “yeah, yeah, Draco, s’good.”  
  
“But you still want more, hm?”  
  
“I’m gonna come,” Harry’s eyes open once more, searching for Draco’s, pleading. His fingers curl, balling up into fists, his hole fluttering around Draco's fingers, “I can’t—”  
  
“Don’t hold back,” Draco keeps the eye contact, wrist truthfully starting to cramp from the angle of his thrusts, muscles in his fingers growing a bit sore from all the rubbing and fucking, “you wanna feel good, don’t you, Harry?”  
  
“Yeah,” he pants, then again, softer, _“yeah.”_ _  
__  
_“And you’re going to show me, aren’t you?” He drops his voice lower, pressing it against his lips, Harry’s open mouth swallowing his words, “going to show me how good you feel with my fingers fucking you, hm?”  
  
 _“Draco,”_ he gasps, shoulders pressing into the bed as he arches, moaning loud and long as the wet patch covering his cock spreads, soaking the sheet as he comes, “Draco, Draco, _oh—”_ _  
__  
_“There it is,” he coos, fingers milking Harry through his orgasm while his prick twitches beneath the sheet. “Gorgeous — fucking gorgeous, love.”  
  
Harry’s chest heaves, sweat clinging his curls to his forehead. Draco noses a bit of hair out of the way to press a kiss to his temple while he comes down, gently slipping his fingers out of his hole and pulling them out from under the sheet — his hand moves, rubbing the soft, silky-damp sheet into Harry’s sensitive cock, grinning as he tries to twist away from the over-stimulation.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry gasps, eyebrows pinching and jaw slack — Draco lets go of his softening prick and kisses his head once more. Harry is having none of it, though, instead reaching blindly to try and grip Draco’s erection pressed tight against his leg, head turning to try and chase Draco's mouth.  
  
“Darling, lay back,” he murmurs, and Harry listens, pliant after his orgasm. He drops his hands back to the bed and lays flat, watching Draco through blurry eyes.  
  
Draco raises up and throws his leg over Harry’s waist, straddling him easily while he feels hands immediately grip his slim waist, keeping him steady. Harry’s thumbs pet over the knobs of his hipbones, sweet and slow while arousal still burns inside Draco, urging him forward and away from the gentle caress.  
  
He crawls up Harry’s body until his knees are tucked under his armpits, cock hard and heavy, hovering over Harry’s flushed face — he brings his own hand to touch himself, keeping it light so he doesn’t finish right away.  
  
Harry, ever eager, drops his mouth open and lulls his tongue out to rest against his lower lip, waiting. While it’s filthy and makes arousal throb inside of him, Draco feels a bit endeared at the sight, bringing the head of his cock down to press against Harry’s tongue, rubbing it over the delightfully wet heat that’s been offered to him.  
  
He’s not going to last, but this isn’t the time for him to worry about such a thing — they’ve got plans to get on with, there’s things to be done, rather than just repeatedly falling into bed with his boyfriend over and over again.  
  
Looking down, Draco is thankful that he’s now able to use two hands. One continue moving over his cock, keeping the head pressed just inside Harry’s mouth, and the other combs his bangs back and exposes his forehead, thumb petting over the heated skin while he watches Harry’s lips curl around his cock. The shot of arousal he feels is almost painful, his orgasm readily approaching while Harry does quite literally the bare minimum, lazy and stated from coming just moments ago, but he’s still about to bring Draco off just by the way his hooded eyes look up at him.  
  
“Harry,” he swallows, and one of Harry’s eyebrows raises just slightly, making Draco grin, his boyfriend somehow looking smug even as he laps at the underside of his cock. Draco’s fist moves quicker over himself, waves of pleasure rolling through him, and he knows there’s no use in fighting it, “love, m’coming, open—”  
  
Harry’s mouth dislodges from the light suction he’d been working at the head of his cock, lips now open and pliant, a bit swollen and shining and so, so pretty — Draco groans, forcing his eyes to stay open as he comes over Harry’s open mouth, his tongue trying to catch the mess even as it smears higher, over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. His whole body shakes, pleasure wracking through him as spurt after spurt colors Harry’s blushed face in sticky white, still gorgeous as he lets Draco dirty him.  
  
Spent, Draco’s chest heaves as he sits atop Harry’s, cock still in hand, unable to tear his gaze away from the absolute mess he’d made of his boyfriend's face.  
  
Harry’s still trying to swallow what’s made it in his mouth, lapping at the come dripping into his mouth from his upper lip — Draco moves as quickly as his shaky legs allow and scoots, lowering himself to press his open mouth against Harry’s, licking his the taste of his come off Harry’s tongue.  
  
There’s a deep groan at this, Harry's’ chest rumbling, hands coming up to hold Draco at the waist, tipping his head back while Draco uses his tongue to catch a rope of come off his cheek. Draco quickly darts his tongue past Harry’s lips once more, smearing the mess against the roof his mouth while Harry whines below him.  
  
“Fuck,” he mutters when Draco finally dislodges his come stained lips from Harry’s, “stop before I get hard again.”  
  
Draco grins, hovering his hand over Harry’s face and using a cleansing charm to deal with the rest of the mess, “it almost hurts to rid your face of my mark. You wear it so well.”  
  
“Stop,” Harry grins back, fingers digging into his bare hips, “stop trying to sound eloquent when you just came on my face.”  
  
“Am I hearing you complain?”  
  
Harry flushes, but holds eye contact, “absolutely not.”  
  
“Good,” Draco leans down and kisses him once more, softer this time, tongue gentle as it laps against Harry’s, “good morning, darling.”  
  
Harry hums, “good morning,” and kisses him again, all while Draco cards his fingers through his hair, “we should get up or we’ll be late.”  
  
“Mhm,” Draco agrees, unmoving as he leans more fully into Harry’s chest, their lips moving sweet and soft against each other, “we should.”  
  
  
  
  
They arrive at the Weasley’s twenty minutes late, receiving knowing looks from everyone the moment they step into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to anyone who read ~ i hope you've enjoyed !! as i said, this isn't my usual fandom, but i will likely be writing these boys again as i had quite a bit of fun with these two !! i'd love to write more fics for them, so stick around if you want ~ thank you for reading <3
> 
> [other ao3: whenitstarted]


End file.
